Letter for Appa
by hosokpie98
Summary: [BTS FANFICT] Aku hanya ingin kau memelukku. Mengusap lembut dan sayang suraiku. Namun apakah bisa?
1. Chapter 1

Jalan di ibu kota Korea Selatan ini terlihat lenggang. Jelas. Karena saat ini langit malam sudah muncul kepermukaan, menggantikan sang fajar. Bahkan, bintang-bintang pun turut ikut serta menghiasi langit malam di ibu kota Korea Selatan ini.

Terlihat lelaki dengan perawakan tinggi kurus berusia **sembilan** **belas tahun** berjalan gontai dijalan trotoar. Botol minuman berwarna hijau pun terlihat jelas berada dalam genggamannya. Orang yang berjalan yang berlawanan arah dengannya pun hanya mendengus kesal melihat lelaki ini mabuk berat.

"Dasar brengsek! Pulang sana jika kau sudah mabuk! Pemabuk sialan!" caci seseorang saat lelaki itu tidak sengaja menabraknya.

Lelaki itu hanya menyunggikan senyum, tidak meminta maaf ataupun balik mencaci maki orang tersebut. Ia terus berjalan dengan gontai dan tak tentu arah.

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Tapi kau lebih mencintai mereka_

 _Sakit rasanya_

 _Jika kau sedang membandingkanku_

 _Dengan yang lain_

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook as Kim Jungkook

Jung Hoseok as Kim Hoseok

Byun Baekhyun as Kim Baekhyun

Jung Daehyun as Kim Daehyun

Other Cast

.

Cerita ini murni milik saya. Dan cast dalam ff ini, saya hanya meminjam namanya saja

.

Typo(s)

.

Don't Like? Don't Read

.

 **LETTER FOR APPA**

.

©Hosokpie

.

.

.

Happy Reading n_n

.

.

.

.

Taehyung membuka mata dengan pelan, acara tidurnya terusik karena sinar matahari yang dengan lancangnya masuk menyinari Taehyung. "Argh Brengsek" Taehyung mengeluh dan memegang kepalanya yang amat sangat berat dan sakit. Ia ingin tidur kembali namun seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan pribadi Taehyung dan membuat Taehyung mengurungkan niatnya

"Berapa banyak yang kau minum?" tanya orang itu dengan nada tenang dan duduk ditepi ranjang Taehyung. Menatap telak _hazel_ cokelat milik Taehyung

Taehyung bungkam dan balik menatap tajam orang yang ada disampingnya ini. Dia menyayangi orang ini namun disisi lain ia juga membenci orang ini; tapi itu hanya sebuah kebohongan.

" _eomma_ mencarimu semalaman. Kau tidak kasihan?" orang itu terus menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan dingin. Tidak ada senyum yang tercetak diwajahnya

"Apa kau kasihan padaku?" Orang tersebut terdiam. Tidak menjawab dan terus menatap telak mata Taehyung

"Apa kau kasihan padaku, _appa_?" Tanya Taehyung sekali lagi. Sang ayah hanya diam. Masih terus menatap mata sang anak dan menghela nafas kecil

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh. Cepat turun. _Eomma_ sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita. Jangan mengecewakannya lagi" sang ayah kembali berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu. Wajah masih saja dingin dan tak berekspresi.

"Apakah aku juga mengecewakanmu?"

"Ya. Kau mengecewakanku. Sangat mengecewakan" Taehyung terdiam. Hatinya memanas dan matanya pun ikut memanas. Taehyung benci dia. Sangat membenci Kim Daehyun;sang ayah.

 _Bahkan.._

 _Disaat aku sudah berusaha yang terbaik untukmu_

 _Aku masih mengecewakanmu_

 _Sungguh,_

 _Beri aku sedikit cintamu itu_

 _._

 _ **Latter for Appa**_

Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah saudara kandung yang mempunyai sifat berbeda. Sisulung, bernama Kim Hoseok dengan usia lebih tua dari kedua saudaranya ini mempunyai sifat yang tenang seperti sang ayah, mempunyai pemikiran yang dewasa dan tentunya sangat menyayangi kedua adiknya. Berbeda dengan anak kedua, Kim Taehyung. Taehyung dari kecil memang anak yang _hyper active,_ dia akan banyak bicara jika dia dalam mood yang baik, bertingkah yang aneh-aneh, namun itu akan menghibur orang yang disekitar. Dia juga menyayangi Hoseok dan Jungkook. Lalu, anak terakhir dari keluarga ini bernama Kim Jungkook. Lelaki manis berpipi _chubby_ dan bermata bulat juga bergigi kelinci. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Kim ini sangatlah manja kepada _hyung-hyung -_ nya. Terkadang untuk menarik perhatian kedua kakaknya, Jungkook harus rela terpeleset dari tangga dan selanjutnya menangis kencang, hanya demi mendapatkan sebuah pelukan dari kedua kakaknya.

Seperti pagi ini, terlihat dua anak lelaki yang sudah rapih dengan seragam sekolahnya, lalu sang kepala rumah tangga dan juga sang ayah telah rapih dengan seragam kantornya, dan disisi lain ada sang ibu dengan parasnya yang sangat cantik juga anggun sedang mempersiapkan semua keperluan keluarga kecilnya itu

"Tae belum bangun?" Tanya sang istri kepada Daehyun. Daehyun tidak menjawab, ia sedang asik menyesap _coffe_ -nya sambil membaca koran. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas dengan sikap acuh Daehyun kepada putera keduanya

"Hoseok, coba kau bangunkan adikmu dulu" Hoseok mengangguk dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar sang adik yang berada dilantai dua

"Jangan membedakan Taehyung dengan Hoseok ataupun Jungkook, _yeobo_ "

.

.

.

 _Tuk tuk tuk_

"Masuk saja, tidak dikunci" Teriak Taehyung dari dalam. Mendengar izin Taehyung, Hoseok pun membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk kedalam kamar sang adik

"Kukira kau masih terkapar lemas diranjang, Tae" Hoseok duduk ditepi ranjang dan memperhatikan sang adik yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan dasi sekolahnya

"Aku tidak sebrengsek itu _hyung_. Meninggalkan sekolah hanya karena mabuk berat"

"Aku hanya bingung. Mengapa setiap hari kau selalu pulang dengan keadaan mabuk? Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu Tae. Sangat membahayakan" Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Menatap sang kakak dari cermin yang ada dihadapannya

"Hanya untuk menenangkan pikiran"

Hoseok mendengus. Ia tau perihal hubungan sang adik dengan ayahnya. "Berhenti menjadi orang keparat Kim Taehyung" Ucap Hoseok dengan nada dingin dan menusuk

Taehyung hanya tertawa kecil. "Kuharap kau dan Jungkook tidak kecewa kepadaku"

"Kapan aku pernah kecewa padamu? Bahkan aku selalu didepanmu kalau kau kenapa-kenapa, bocah" Taehyung terkekeh geli. Ia akui, Hoseok adalah seorang kakak yang baik dan juga bertanggung jawab. Tidak pilih kasih dan juga selalu membantu. Setidaknya, dia dan Jungkook lah alasan Taehyung masih mau tinggal ditempat ini

"Mari kita sarapan tuan Hoseok" Taehyung merangkul sang kakak dan mengajaknya keluar dari ruangan pribadi Taehyung. Hoseok hanya mendengus sebal dan memutar bola matanya malas. Selalu begitu. Memakai topeng disaat hatinya sedang hancur. Kim Taehyung alien bodoh.

 _ **Latter for Appa**_

 _December 30, 1996_

Tangisan bayi memenuhi ruangan pribadi pasangan suami istri bermarga Kim itu. Membuat sang istri bahkan suami tidak bisa tidur dan selalu terjaga

"Baek! Hentikan tangisnya! Anak sialan!" Erang Daehyun. Ia mencoba menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, beraharap suara tangis bayi itu meredam

Baekhyun;sang istri hanya tersenyum lemah melihat bayi yang sedang menangis pilu itu " _Appa_ mu membencimu sayang. Apa karna kau bukan darah dagingnya, jadi ia membencimu? Padahal kau darah dagingku"

Baekhyun menggedong bayinya itu dan menimangnya, berharap tangisannya berangsur mereda. Namun, sang bayi tidak kunjung berhenti "Dae, sepertinya ia ingin kau gendong"

"Suruh ayah kandungnya yang menggendong! Aku bukan ayahnya!"

"Dae dia anakmu"

"Bukan"

" _Jebal_ , akui dia sebagai anakmu"

"Itu anakmu, Baek. Bukan anakku"

"Setidaknya jangan perlakukan dia seperti ini"

"Kembalikan saja bayi itu ke Chanyeol. Dan kau menikahlah dengan Chanyeol, biar aku yang membesarkan Hoseok sendirian disini"

"Daehyun…."

"Dasar jalang"

 _Plak_

Daehyun terkejut, ia memegang pipinya yang sudah memerah dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam "Apa yang kau lakukan? HAH?!" Teriak Daehyun tepat diwajah Baekhyun.

Taehyung kecil masih terus menangis dan meronta-ronta dalam pelukan sang ibu. Anak lelaki berumur 2 tahun pun terbangun dan sudah menangis kencang saat melihat ibu dan ayahnya sedang bertengkar hebat

"Dae, _jebal_. Chanyeol menitipkan Taehyung kepadaku. Ia menyuruhku menjaga Taehyung."

"DAN KAU MENYURUHKU UNTUK MENGAKUINYA SEBAGAI ANAKKU?"

Baekhyun terisak. Ia terus mengusap Taehyung kecil sambil menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan memohon

"Kau dan Chanyeol sama brengseknya. Menghianatiku. Dan anak ini. Anak hasil perselingkuhanmu dengan Chanyeol. Aku mana sudi mengakuinya sebagai anak"

"Maafkan aku, Dae. Maafkan aku"

"Aku mencintaimu Baek. Tapi kau dengan tega menyakitiku. Kau tau? Seberapa hancurnya aku mendengar kau mengandung namun bukan dari darah dagingku sendiri?" Daehyun menyamakan tingginya dengan Baekhyun. Menatap wajah sang istri yang sudah memerah dan banjir air mata. Ia sangat mencintai wanita ini, bahkan saat ini ia tidak sanggup melihat sang istri menangis. Dia masih tetap mencintai wanita cantik yang ada dihadapannya ini walaupun wanita ini sudah menyakiti hatinya

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku" Kata-kata tersebut terus terulang dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Ia terus menangis sambil menggendong Taehyung yang sudah berhenti menangis dan memegang kaos sang ibu dengan erat

Hoseok sudah berada dalam dekapan Daehyun. Menangis kencang sambil memeluk Daehyun erat. Membuat Daehyun mau tidak mau mengontrol emosinya "Baiklah. Aku akan memaafkanmu. Aku akan mengakui Taehyung sebagai anakku, Baek. Tapi, aku mau statusnya dia adalah anak angkat. Bukan anak kandung"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Menghapus air matanya yang turun dan mencium pipi gembil Taehyung "terimakasih. Terimakasih kau sudah mau mengakuinya. Terimakasih"

 _ **Latter for Appa**_

Taehyung termenung disebuah bar milik temannya. Ia sudah menegguk tiga gelas wine, tatapannya kosong. Semenjak Taehyung mengenal tempat ini, ia terus berlari kesini. Ia terus menenangkan diri ditempat ini. Menghabiskan waktu ditempat ini daripada dirumah. Lebih suka mendengarkan musik-musik keras disini daripada mendengar nyanyian sang adik yang sangat merdu suaranya. Satu alasan mengapa Taehyung menjadi tempat ini rumah kedua baginya—ah atau rumah utamanya? Ya. Itu semua ia lakukan untuk menghindari sang ayah. Kim Daehyun.

"Sudah tiga gelas, Kim Taehyung! Berhenti!" Seokjin; teman Taehyung yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakaknya merebut gelas yang berisi wine dari tangan Taehyung

"Berhenti melarangku"

"Kau mau mabuk seperti kemarin kemarin dan kemarin lagi?" Seokjin berteriak dihadapan Taehyung yang sudah setengah mabuk

Taehyung hanya terkekeh dan kembali memesan satu gelas wine kepada bartender namun dicegah Seokjin "Berhenti Tae. Aku mohon"

"Buat apa aku hidup _hyung_. Kalau ayahku sendiri membenciku? Buat apa aku menjadi anak baik, jika jadi anak baik saja masih mengecewakan dia? Lebih baik aku mati dan merusak diriku sendiri, kan? Dengan begitu dia tidak akan membenciku lagi"

"Aku hanya ingin satu. Permintaanku hanya satu _hyung_. Bisa tidak aku memeluk dia dan mengucapkan kata sayang kepadanya? Aku hanya ingin ia juga membalas pelukkanku dan juga mengatakan ia menyayangiku"

"Namun sepertinya semua itu mustahil. Mustahil untuk aku dapatkan. Dia terlalu dingin."

"Tae…" Seokjin hanya memandangi sang sahabat dengan rasa kasihan. Ia tau bagaimana perjuangan Taehyung untuk menjadi siswa yang jenius. Ia mengikuti semua perlombaan dan terus memenangkannya. Terus berusaha menjadi yang terbaik demi mendapatkan sebuah pelukan sang ayah. Namun, semua itu tidak terwujud. Sudah berjuang keras menjadi anak yang terbaik tetapi apa yang Taehyung harapkan hanya kekosongan belaka.

"Aku iri dengan Hoseok _hyung_ dan Jungkook yang selalu mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari _appa_ , _hyung_. Aku iri dengan Jungkook yang baru-baru ini mendapatkan hadiah sebuah jam tangan dari _appa_. Aku iri dengan Hoseok _hyung_ yang diucapkan selamat saat _hyung_ menang dalam lomba dance beberapa pekan yang lalu. Apakah aku terlalu menjijikan untuk ia sayangi _hyung_?"

"Coba kau buat surat untuk ayahmu"

Taehyung terkekeh kecil. Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam. Mencoba menjadi lelaki tegar yang telah diajarkan sang ibu. "Menulis surat seperti itu bukan style ku _hyung_ "

"Apa salahnya kau coba. Barang kali dari surat tersebut kau dan ayahmu menjadi akrab"

Taehyung terdiam. Usul Seokjin ada benarnya. Mungkin, jika Taehyung menggambarkan semua perasaannya kepada sang ayah melalui surat membuat mereka akan semakin akrab

"Kucoba nanti _hyung_. _Jeongmal Gomawo_ "

 _Aku hanya ingin kau memelukku_

 _Aku hanya ingin kau mengusap lembut rambutku_

 _Aku hanya ingin kau tau_

 _Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, appa_

 _ **Latter for Appa**_

Taehyung berjalan gontai memasuki rumahnya. Ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam dan lampu dirumahnya belum dimatikan. Apa sang ibu lupa untuk mematikannya?

Taehyung melepaskan sepatunya dengan asal dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia ingin tidur sekarang, kepalanya benar-benar berat

"Mabuk lagi?" suara berat itu menghentikan langkah Taehyung. Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya

"Aku sedang berbicara kepadamu Kim Taehyung" Taehyung membalikan badannya menatap wajah sang ayah yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah kesal. Mata Taehyung benar-benar sayu. Keadaannya sangat berantakan dan juga tatapan Taehyung sendu.

"Maafkan aku _appa_. Aku mengecewakanmu lagi." Ucap Taehyung dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan sang ayah yang terdiam memandangi punggung kurus sang anak.

 _Kalau aku mati,_

 _Apakah kau akan berhenti membenciku?_

 _Kau selalu terlihat kesal jika aku berada dirumah_

 _Apakah kau akan senang,_

 _Jika aku pergi,_

 _Appa?_

Taehyung membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia mengunci diri dan bersiap untuk tidur. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Semua ucapan dokter dan Seokjin menjadi satu diotaknya

"Kukira aku akan hidup selamanya dan bahagia bersama _appa_ " desis Taehyung sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di _single bed_. Mencoba memejam kan mata walau rasanya sulit

 _Sepertinya doamu akan terkabul_

 _Aku anak nakal ya?_

 _Maafkan aku appa_

 _Maaf aku selalu mengecewakanmu_

 _Aku hanya ingin kau tau_

 _Aku akan terus memanggil namamu_

 _Saat aku membutuhkan pertolongan_

 _ **Latter for Appa**_

Semua murid sudah berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Kini pelajaran telah usai, waktunya untuk para penghuni sekolah meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Tetapi, Taehyung masih enggan untuk melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan sekolah ini

Ia masih asik berkutat dengan kertas dan sebuah pena. Ia terus menggoreskan sebuah kata, kalimat yang ia rangkai didalam kertas tersebut. Sesekali ia memegang kepalanya yang terus berdenyut nyeri. Membuat dirinya sering kali mengerang sakit.

Jimin; sang sahabat yang berada disampingnya sesekali menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Taehyung pulang namun Taehyung terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Jimin terkadang ikut merasa nyeri kala Taehyung sedang mengerang sakit.

"Biarkan dua malam ini aku menginap di apartementmu, Jim" Ucap Taehyung saat ia sudah selesai menulis dan merapihkan semua barang-barangnya kedalam tas. Jimin hanya mengangguk dan ikut membantu sahabatnya. Ia terus menatap wajah lesu Taehyung, jujur Jimin sangat khawatir dengan kesehatan Taehyung yang semakin lama semakin menurun dan mencemaskan. Dan setiap kali Jimin bertanya apakah Taehyung sakit, ia selalu menjawab dia baik-baik saja dan jangan khawatir. Well, Jimin tau Taehyung sangat keras kepala jadi ia tidak akan memaksa Taehyung untuk bercerita, biarkan Taehyung saja yang bercerita sendiri

.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan setengah belakangan ini Taehyung selalu menumpang hidup dan tinggal diapartement atau rumah teman-temannya. Kadang Taehyung menginap dirumah Junhong atau Yoongi, kadang Taehyung menginap di apartement Jimin atau Namjoon ataupun Seokjin. Taehyung selalu menghindari untuk bertemu Hoseok dan Jungkook. ia hanya ingin pergi dari beban hidupnya. Hidup bebas untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Taehyung selalu melarang teman-temannya memberitahukan keadaannya kepada keluarga Taehyung. Para temannya hanya mengangguk dan menuruti permintaannya. Taehyung selalu bisa membuat teman-temannya menuruti dirinya

"Belakangan ini aku sering melihat kau mengerang kesakitan. Apa yang kau rasa Tae?" Tanya Seokjin. Taehyung sedang menetap diapartement milik Seokjin. Kemarin Hoseok berhasil menemukan dirinya dirumah Yoongi dan sekarang Taehyung mem - _black list_ -rumah Yoongi sebagai tempat pelariannya

"Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung_ " Jawab Taehyung enteng. Taehyung sedang sibuk membuat burung bangau dari kertas-kertas origami dan ia selalu kesal karena burung yang ia buat itu selalu gagal

"Kau itu bodoh, membuat seperti ini saja kau tidak bisa" Kekeh Seokjin saat melihat Taehyung begitu frustasi

"Aku memang selalu mengecewakan kan _hyung_. Jadi wajar saja" Seokjin terdiam. Sudah sebulan lebih Taehyung tidak kembali kerumah. Sudah sering pula Baekhyun _ahjumma_ menelfonnya dan Hoseok yang selalu menanyakan Taehyung lewat pesan singkat. Mereka benar-benar mengharapkan Taehyung kembali kerumah

"Kau tidak ada keinginan untuk kembali kerumah?"

Taehyung menggeleng "Aku ingin hidup tanpa beban untuk yang terakhir kalinya _hyung_ "

"Kau berkata demikian seperti kau akan menanti kematian saja Tae" Taehyung terkekeh dan kembali berkutat dengan origami-origami yang ada dihadapannya

 _Maafkan aku appa_

 _Aku hanya ingin menjadi yang terbaik untukmu_

 _Tapi untuk kali ini_

 _Aku berjanji_

 _Tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi_

 _Tersenyumlah_

 _Karna aku akan menukar nyawaku_

 _Dengan senyumanmu_

 _ **Latter for Appa**_

Taehyung menatap langit malam dari balik jendela. Wajahnya sudah sangat pucat. Tubuhnya sangat kurus. Selang infuse selalu menepel pada pergelangan tangannya. Ia terus menghabiskan waktunya dirumah sakit

"Saatnya makan tae" itu suara Yoongi. Ya, selama dirumah sakit semua sahabat Taehyung yang mengurusnya. Taehyung terus melarang mereka memberitahukan keadaannya kepada sang keluarga

"Aku mau makan pizza _hyung_. Bosan memakan menu rumah sakit melulu" keluh Taehyung saat suapan pertama menyapa indera pengecapnya

"Akan ku belikan jika kau mau mati lebih cepat, alien" Taehyung terkekeh dan menatap wajah manis sahabatnya ini

" _Hyung_ "

"Hm?"

"Apakah Jimin, Namjoon _hyung_ , Seokjin _hyung_ , dan Junhong akan berada disini nanti?"

Yoongi menatap wajah Taehyung yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandungnya "Ya mereka akan datang sebentar lagi"

" _hyung_ " Taehyung mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih yang berada disaku bajunya dan menyerahkan amplop putih tersebut kepada Yoongi

"Ini apa?" tanya Yoongi bingung. Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan kembali menatap langit malam yang sedang bertabur banyak bintang

"Kesempatan kedua atau orang yang kau sayang. Mana yang kau pilih _hyung_?"

Yoongi makin dibuat bingung. Ia terus menatap Taehyung bingung, mencoba melihat kearah mana pembicaraan mereka "Kau ini kenapa si Tae?"

"Kalau aku memelih kesempatan kedua. Kesempatan kedua untuk hidup _hyung_. Aku ingin melihat _appa_ tersenyum untukku"

"Aku ingin melihat _appa_ mengatakan bahwa aku ini anak yang membanggakan"

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar _appa_ mengatakan sayang kepadaku _hyung_ "

"Kau merindukan _appa_ mu?" tanya Yoongi menebak-nebak

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Ia menoleh, menatap mata sipit Yoongi dan tersenyum lesu "Aku sangat merindukan keluargaku terlebih _appa_ "

"Apa ku telfon saja Hoseok?" Tawar Yoongi. Hoseok Yoongi dan Namjoon kebetulan adalah teman satu kelas disekolah. Hoseok juga sudah mengetahui bahwa sang adik berada dirumah sakit. Yoongi lah yang memberi tahu Hoseok, setelah itu Yoongi menyuruh Hoseok untuk tidak mengunjungi Taehyung dahulu membuat Yoongi mendapat sebuah protesan dari Hoseok, namun bukan Yoongi namanya kalau tidak bisa membuat Hoseok menurut pada dirinya

"Tidak usah. Biarkan aku disini sendiri menikmati sisa hidupku"

"Kau akan sembuh tae"

Taehyung menggeleng lemah dan mengibaskan tangannya; menyuruh Yoongi untuk meninggalkannya sendiri. Yoongi pun mengerti dan meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri diruangan serba putih itu. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang diam-diam sedang terisak kecil. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedang menangis bersama angin dan dinginnya malam

 _Aku tidak akan bosan mengatakan ini_

 _Aku benar-benar mencintamu, appa_

 _Tolong_

 _Cium pipiku untuk kali ini saja_

 _Aku janji tidak akan pernah merepotkanmu lagi_

 _Aku janji tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu lagi_

 _Tolong_

 _Jangan benci diriku appa_

 _Aku juga ingin dicintai_

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari keadaan Taehyung semakin memburuk. Disaat malam hari Taehyung sering kali meraung-raung kesakitan dan terkadang menangis, membuat Seokjin terkadang menangis melihat keadaan temannya yang sangat memprihatinkan.

"Dasar bodoh. Sudah sakit seperti ini saja ia masih terlihat sok kuat" lirih Seokjin melihat Taehyung yang sedang ditangani para suster dari balik jendela. Seokjin dan yang lain sedang menunggu Taehyung diluar kamar, mereka hanya bisa melihat Taehyung dari balik jendela.

"Aku baru melihat Taehyung selemah ini _hyung_ " Jimin juga ikut bersuara, bahkan mata Jimin sudah memerah dan berair

"Dia pandai berbohong" Yoongi berkomentar dan terus menatap nanar melihat Taehyung yang telah dibius obat pereda sakit

"Aku tidak menyangka Tae _hyung_ mengidap penyakit Kanker Jaringan Lunak" Junhong sudah sedikit terisak. Bahkan ia sudah menundukan kepalanya dan bahunya sudah bergetar

"Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Aku susah untuk mencernanya" Namjoon dengan wajah sedihnya menatap sang sahabat yang sedang melawan rasa sakit yang teramat

"Taehyung pandai menyembunyikan semua ini dengan sempurna. Bahkan Hoseok saja tidak mengetahuinya. Dia benar-benar aktor terhebat sepanjang masa" Seokjin mendudukan dirinya. Ia sudah tidak kuat melihat Taehyung yang begitu lemah tak berdaya dengan wajah yang sangat pucat pasi melebihi Yoongi

"Apa aku telfon Hoseok saja ya?" Yoongi bertanya pada teman-temannya. Yang lain hanya menatap ragu

"Tae bilang jangan memberitahu keluarganya kalau ia tidak menyuruh" Jimin mencoba bersuara, menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi yang sebenarnya ia setujui

"Persetanan dengan peraturan Kim Taehyung. Aku akan menelfonnya Jim" Ucap Yoongi final. Tidak ada yang berani melawan sang ketua tim basket. Yoongi memang terdengar tegas dan galak. Mana ada yang berani menolak perintahnya kalau bukan Taehyung dan Seokjin.

 _ **Latter for Appa**_

Keluarga dan kerabat Taehyung sudah berkumpul dirumah sakit. Hari ini keadaan Taehyung sangat buruk. Taehyung terus saja meraung kesakitan sampai menangis dan tidak sedikit juga ia sering melukai dirinya sendiri untuk menahan rasa sakit

"tae _hyung_ jahat" Ucap Jungkook dengan lirih. Tangan Jungkook terulur untuk menggenggam tangan sang kakak dengan erat. Dan saat itu juga tangis Jungkook pecah. Membuat Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat Jungkook sedang menangis disampingnya

"Apa yang kau tangisi Kookie sayang?" Tanya Taehyung lemah

" _hyung_ jahat. Meninggalkanku sendirian dirumah berbulan-bulan dan kau malah berakhir diranjang rumah sakit dengan wajah pucat. Aku membencimu"

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu" ucapan Taehyung membuat Jungkook makin menangis. Ia memeluk tangan kurus sang kakak dan terus menangis. Membuat Hoseok dan Baekhyun mau tak mau ikutan menangis

"Sudah berhenti menangisnya. Aku jadi ingin ikutan menangis saja" Ucap Taehyung dengan susah payah

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kalian tersenyum. Tersenyumlah untukku"

Jungkook tersenyum sambil terus menangis. Wajahnya sudah memerah dan penuh dengan air mata. Hidungnya pun juga sudah memerah. Taehyung jadi tidak tega melihat sang adik

"Dimana _appa_?" Tanya Taehyung pada sang ibu

Baekhyun menatap Taehyung dalam, mengusap pelan punggung tangan Taehyung " _Appa_ sedang berada diperjalanan kesini. Dia meminta izin dulu tadi"

Taehyung tersenyum. Setelah sekian lama ia akan bertemu sang ayah untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih dan maaf untuk sang ayah. Dia juga ingin memeluk sang ayah walaupun itu sangat mustahil

" _Eomma_ , aku menitipkan surat untuk _appa_. Surat itu berada di Yoongi _hyung_. Jangan dibaca sebelum pemakaman ku selesai" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan terus menangis mendengar ucapan sang anak

"Hoseok _hyung_. Tolong jaga kelinci kecilku ini ya. Jaga _eomma_ dan _appa_ juga. Jangan sampai kau mengecewakan mereka" Hoseok hanya mengangguk. Ia sudah tidak menangis lagi. Kini Hoseok mencoba terlihat lebih kuat. Ia tidak boleh terihat menangis karena itu pesan terakhir Taehyung beberapa pekan yang lalu

 _Appa, aku mencintaimu_

Daehyun hanya diam memandangi foto sang anak. Ia akui, ia bukan ayah yang baik untuk Taehyung. Ia telah menelantarkan sang anak demi keegoisannya. Ia telah menyakiti hati Taehyung kecil. Ia memupuskan semua harapan Taehyung.

Daehyun menatap amplop yang berada digenggamannya. Sudah seminggu kematian sang anak dan ia belum juga membuka amplop berwarna putih polos itu. Dan sekarang, ia mencoba memberanikan diri membuka amplop itu.

Isi amplop itu terdapat surat dan satu burung bangau yang terbuat dari kertas origami. Daehyun membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya perlahan

 _Surat untuk ayah_

 _Dari anakmu yang tampan_

 _Mungkin kalau kau membaca surat ini aku sudah berada dilangit bersama tuhan dan sedang bermain dengan malaikat-malaikat hehe. Appa, beberapa waktu lalu Seokjin hyung menyarankanku menuliskan surat untuk appa. Ia bilang mungkin dengan menuliskan surat aku dan appa bisa akrab. Bukankah kita sudah sangat dekat dan akrab? Betulkan appa?_

 _Saat aku menerima surat hasil pemeriksaan dari dokter aku benar-benar terkejut..Aku menangis semalaman, rasanya sesak dan aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Padahal aku ingin hidup lama bersama appa, eomma, Hoseok hyung dan juga Jungkook. padahal aku ingin melihat senyummu. Aku ingin kau memelukku. Bahkan aku belum menikah dan mempunyai anak. Tolong lupakan yang satu itu appa_

 _Appa.. setiap malam aku selalu melihat bintang dan bertanya kepadanya. Apakah selama ini aku menjadi anak nakal sampai appa membenciku dan tidak mau berbicara padaku? Aku boleh jujur? Aku iri dengan Hoseok hyung dan Jungkook. ia selalu saja bisa merebut perhatianmu dan membuatmu tersenyum. Namun aku? Aku hanya bisa mengecewakanmu saja. Aku anak yang tidak berguna ya? Aku tau itu_

 _Ohya, ini aku membuat satu burung bangau untukmu. Aku ingin membuat banyak tapi sakit dikepalaku benar-benar menganggu dan menghambat. Ugh, rasanya aku ingin mencopot kepala ini saja._

 _Appa..kau benar-benar tidakmembenciku kan? aku selalu ingin mengatakan ini tetapi aku malu untuk mengatakannya. Aku sangat mencintaimu appa, lebih dari apapun_

 _Jika tuhan mengizinkan aku hidup kembali. Aku ingin hidup dengan semua cinta appa. Aku ingin appa setiap hari memelukku, membisikan kata sayang untukku. Mengajakku bermain dan bercanda. Menyemangatiku saat aku sedang terpuruk. Berada disisiku selalu dan setiap malam mengusap suraiku dengan sayang dan lembut._

 _Aku tidak meminta uangmu. Aku hanya meminta itu darimu. Tapi yasudahlah, semua hanya tinggal angan saja. Akupun sudah pergi jauh saat kau membaca surat ini_

 _Appa…terimakasih sudah menjadi seorang ayah terbaik untukku. Maaf aku selalu mengecewakanmu. Aku ingin sekali memelukmu walaupun hanya sedetik saja. Aku ingin mengatakan aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Tapi, sepertinya sudah tidak bisa ya? Hehe yasudahlah_

 _Jaga kesehatanmu appa. Jangan sampai sakit. Terus cintai eomma, Hoseok hyung dan juga Jungkook. aku akan selalu mengawasi kalian dari sini. Aku sangat mencintai kalian_

 _Kalian kebahagianku. Terimakasih telah mengizinkanku menjadi bagian dari hidupmu, appa. Aku sangat menyayangimu_

 _Dari,_

 _Kim Taehyung_

.

.

.

Daehyun menangis sejadinya dan terus memeluk surat dari sang anak. Ia bodoh, selama ini sudah menelantarkan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai hanya karna keegoisannya. Ia tidak menyangka begitu ingin Taehyung dipeluk dengannya. Hanya sebuah pelukan saja membuat Taehyung menjadi anak yang selalu mabuk setiap harinya.

Wajah Taehyung yang penuh senyum dan terlihat baik-baik saja ternyata menyimpan luka dalam. Daehyun sangat menyesali tidak ada disamping Taehyung untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Rasanya ia ingin memutar waktu dan kembali dimana waktu Taehyung masih ada dikehidupannya. Ia ingin menyayangi Taehyung seperti ia menyayangi Hoseok dan Jungook. Ia merasa sangat bersalah

"Maafkan _appa_ nak. Maafkan _appa_ " Daehyun berujar lirih. Menyesali semua perbuatannya kali ini

 _Aku ingin meminta appaku membelikan mainan baru_

 _Kalau aku ingin jalan-jalan saja sama appaku_

 _Kalau kamu tae?_

 _Aku hanya ingin appa memelukku dan mencium kedua pipiku_

 _Appa terlalu dingin kepadaku_

 _Tapi aku mencintainya_

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **Hai aku bawa ff baru hoho. Dapet ga feel sedihnya? Aku gatau kenapa bisa buat cerita kaya gini. Absurd ya? Aku lagi galau soalnya dan taaraaa~ terciptalah ff alay ini. huhuhu**

 **Ohiya Back chapter 5 lagi dibuat, dikit lagi selesai mungkin minggu depan bakal di publish kalau allah mengizinkan/?**

 **Aku gabanyak ngomong deh, lagi bingung mau ngomong apa soalnya T^T**

 **And the last…. Mind to review/fav/follow? n_n**

 **©Hosokpie**


	2. Chapter 2 bukan update

Hai _guys,_ maaf pie dateng bukan bawa update-an.

cuma pie mau ngasih tau, kalau pie sekarang lebih aktif di wattpad dan joylada, jadi kalian bisa check my story di dua apk itu^^~

untuk uname wattpad dan joylada ku : hosokpie

thank you^^

©hosokpie


End file.
